havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Troubles
The Troubles is a term for periods in the history of Haven, Maine when certian citizens in the town exhibit supernatural, paranormal, and metaphysical abilities that tend to run in family bloodlines. The Troubles strike every 27 years – with the most recent outbreaks occuring in 2010, 1983, and 1955 – and are associated with the appearance and disappearance of a mysterious woman with an inexplicable immunity to the Troubles. The Troubles may be related to the periodic appearances of a creature that terrorizes Derry in the year following outbreaks of the Troubles. Whether the Troubles appeared in 1929, 1902, 1875, 1848, or any previous years is, as yet, unknown. History 1955 The mysterious woman arrived in Haven on 16 August 1955 believing herself to be Sarah Vernon and caring for war veteran Stuart Mosley. She encountered a time-travelling man there with whom she had a brief affair, becoming pregnant and giving birth to his son the following year before giving the child up to June and Paul Cogan. 1983 The mysterious woman returned to Haven believing herself to be Lucy Ripley, and worked with James Cogan for a time on several cases including one involving Roland Holloway. Other events that occurred during this period of the Troubles include the hospitalization of Nathan Wournos for a compound fracture, and the murder of the Colorado Kid. 2010 The mysterious woman returned to Haven believing herself to be FBI agent Audrey Parker. She partnered with Wuornos, by then a police officer, and eventually joined the Haven Police Department in a full-time capacity, using the position to help those affected by the Troubles. Troubled Individuals 2010-present Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Types of Troubles Manipulation Troubles People with these kinds of Troubles possess the ability to manipulate the world around them through non-physical means. * Marion Caldwell has the ability to alter the weather. * Bobby Mueller has the ability to manipulate objects while dreaming. * Piper Taylor and Landon Taylor has the ability to bring to life dead creatues that they stuff. * Vickie has the ability to draw sketches that can be used to manipulate the original object. * Matt West had the ability to heat and ignite objects. * Garland Wuornos had the ability to heal the fractures that appeared throughout Haven. * Louis Pufahl has the ability to bring to life machines that he repairs. * Lori Fulcher has the ability to create electricity surges. * Anson Shumway, who suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder, had the ability to reverse time in order to start a day over again. * Dwight Hendrickson and his daughter Elizabeth Hendricks have the ability to draw fired bullets to themselves. * Roy Crocker, his son Simon Crocker, and his grandson Duke Crocker have the ability, by killing a Troubled person, to eradicate an affliction from that person's future bloodline; their Trouble also includes a biological element. * Roland Holloway has the ability to control every wall, door and window in his house after losing his physical body and possessing the building; his Trouble also includes a psychometric element. * Noelle and her sister Moira have the ability to bring back to life any dead person that they touch prior to sundown on the day they died. Psychometric Troubles People with these kinds of Troubles possess the ability relating to the psychological and mental states of themselves and others. * Ray McBreen has the ability to make mentally disturbed people become normal, or to make normal people become mentally disturbed when he plays music. * Vanessa Stanley has the ability to foresee the moment of another person's death upon physical contact. * Jackie Clark has the uncontrolled ability to make other people see their worst fears when they look into her eyes. * Richard Brody and his son Chris Brody both have the ability to cause others to mindlessly adore them on sight. * Ezra Colbert has the ability to pick pieces of information out of people's minds. * Roland Holloway became so invested in his house that he lost his physical body and possessed the building, becoming its soul; his Trouble also includes a manipulation element. Manifestation Troubles People with these kinds of Troubles possess the ability to create things that had not previously existed. * T. J. Smith has the ability to bring into existence anything that he reads aloud. * Wesley Toomey had the ability to bring into existence the conspiracy-related extraterrestrial phenomena he was obsessed with. * Hadley Chambers has the ability to bring into existence Christmas-related objects, as well as to create an impenetrable barrier around the town of Haven. * Kyle Hopkins had the ability to bring into existence the incorporeal spirits of dead people whose bodies he buried. Biological Troubles People with these kinds of Troubles possess abilities related to their own physical bodies. * Max Hansen and Nathan Wuornos lack the ability to feel physical sensations. * Bill McShaw has the ability to poison the sources of the ingredients of anything he eats if he becomes agitated while the food is still in his digestive system (the sources even show traces of stomach acid). * Harry Nix, who suffers from rapid organ failure, has the ability to steal whole organs from other people, using an oral proboscis, without harming those organs. * Beatrice Mitchell has the ability to become pregnant and give birth within days, while the accelerated development of her infants is fueled by their ability to siphon the life from their father's, rapidly aging those men. * The Chameleon has the ability to take on the appearance of another person. * James Garrick and his son Michael Garrick have the ability to vibrate at such high frequency that they become invisible. * Ian Haskell has the ability to steal the affliction of other Troubled people by coming into contact with their blood, which is absorbed through his skin. * Cole Glendower and his descendants (including Leith Glendower and Daniel Glendower) have the ability to breath seawater. * Nikki Coleman has the ability to infect people she encounters with a lethal contagion. * Stu Pierce has the ability to cause rapid fatal dehydration in people who come in contact with his perspiration. * Roy Crocker, his son Simon Crocker, and his grandson Duke Crocker have the ability to become superhumanly strong by absorbing the blood of Troubled people; their Trouble also includes an manipulation element. * Arla Cogan has the ability to wear the skin of another person, fully taking on that person's appearance. * Frankie, Amelia, and Sophia Benton all have the ability to move at superhuman speed after becoming wendigos, but they also crave human flesh. * Jordan McKee has the ability to inflict immeasurable pain with skin-to-skin contact. Projection Troubles * Thorton Arrons unconsciously projected his rage into a murderous, disembodied, autonomous shadow. * Cornell Stamoran unconsciously projected his darkest personality traits into several murderous clones of himself. Category:Events